


Change of Plans

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Just Sophie being a mother hen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: It's date night for Sophie and Tara but it gets derailed by Tara having a cold.
Relationships: Tara Cole/Sophie Devereaux
Kudos: 5
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkwingDukat (pushingcrazies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy AJ! I loved having a reason to write these two.

Sophie was just finishing getting ready when she heard the knock on her door. She went to it and after one last check in the mirror opened the door. Tara was standing there looking like she was ready to go out like they had planned but Sophie knew her well enough to know that wasn’t true.

She reached out and grabbed Tara’s arm and dragged her into the apartment.

“Come on. We are getting you into bed,” Sophie said. “You should have called to tell me you were sick.”

“I’m fine,” Tara protested. “We have plans.”

“Not anymore,” Sophie scolded. “All we are doing is getting you into bed and then you will rest.”

“But-”

Tara stopped when Sophie leveled a glare at her. Normally Tara knew better than to argue with Sophie over things like this but apparently this illness put her in the mood to argue.

Sophie managed to get Tara into the bathroom and sat her down. Then she went to work getting all her makeup off. Tara had a lot less on than normal which made the process much easier. After that she went about getting Tara into proper clothes to lie around in bed sick. Much to many people’s disbelief Sophie always had a stash of comfy shirts and sweats for such occasions. And Tara was close enough to her size that they could share these clothes without any trouble.

Sophie took the chance to also get out of her makeup and clothes and into something similar to what she put Tara in.

As the process went on Tara fought Sophie less and less. By the time Sophie was helping her settle into the bed she had given up struggling at all.

“And you really thought you could go out tonight,” she gently teased.

“I didn’t want to ruin your night,” Tara said. “You’ve been looking forward to this.”

“You being well is much more important, love,” Sophie said. “And this is what rainchecks are for.”

She leaned down and kissed Tara’s forehead. She had a fever but not one so high to make a big fuss but Sophie made a note to keep an eye on it. Sophie stood back up and turned towards the door.

Tara reached out and grabbed her hand.

“You’re not going to stay?” she asked.

“I’ll be back,” Sophie said. “I’m just going to get some food.”

“Alright,” Tara replied with a small smile.

“Would you rather have chicken soup or beef stew?” Sophie asked.

“You’re going to cook?” Tara asked incredulously.

Sophie laughed.

“No, that’s just what I have in the freezer from when Eliot decided I needed sick food,” Sophie explained.

“That sounds more like you,” Tara said. “The chicken soup.”

“I'll be back as soon as it is ready.”

Sophie went back out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. She got the container of soup with enough for two out and transferred it into a pot on the stove. Getting frozen soup out of a container was easier that she had expected. Eliot had said that she could microwave it but since she was not the one who was sick she decided to do it the stovetop way. Especially since it gave her time to get some other stuff together.

She turned her kettle on and prepped mugs for tea. She got the container that she kept Tara’s favorite in and smiled. She remembered how long it had taken to find a tea that Tara had not only been willing to drink but also liked.

She also got out her special tray for eating in bed to hopefully not have a huge mess of soup and tea to clean up.

Once both the soup and tea were ready Sophie got everything onto the tray and carried back into the bedroom. She and Tara managed to get it and themselves situated without spilling.

Since she could tell Tara was not going to sleep anytime soon which wasn’t unusual with her and colds (especially since Tara admitted to sleeping most of the day) Sophie put on one of their favorite shows to watch together. When all the food was gone Sophie got up to put the bowls away and check on her surprise in the fridge. She had managed to convince Eliot to make it for her but only after promising to owe him.

They continued to watch their show this time with Tara resting her head on Sophie’s lap and once it was over Sophie looked down at her.

“Do you think you are up to a little dessert?” she asked.

“Only if it isn’t too heavy,” Tara replied.

“It’s not,” Sophie promised.

Sophie went and got the dessert out of the fridge and did what Eliot had told her to do before serving. Then she took it back to Tara.

Tara looked at what she had brought with surprise.

“Is that?”

“As close as I could get,” Sophie said. “Not the real thing but close.”

“Eliot?”

“Of course.”

On the plate was a small vanilla cake with whipped cream lightly flavored with caramel and fresh bananas. It was as close a replica as Eliot had been able to make to the dessert that Tara and Sophie had had on their first real date many years earlier.

“Oh Sophie,” Tara said. “I really wish I wasn’t sick so I could kiss you.”

“I’ll make an exception just this once. Especially since I’m the one who gave this to you last week.”

Tara leaned over and gently kissed Sophie. When she pulled back she looked straight into Sophie’s eyes.

“Happy anniversary,” she said.

“Happy anniversary,” Sophie replied. “And hopefully just as many more.”

“Yes, another ten years sounds great,” Tara said. “Now let’s enjoy this cake you conned Eliot into making for us.”

They did and Sophie finished cleaning up. Then they settled into the bed and just sat enjoying each other's company and chatting.

“I know this isn’t what we planned but I think this was a very nice way to spend tonight,” Sophie said.

Tara didn’t respond and Sophie looked at her. Tara had fallen asleep without Sophie noticing.

“Sleep well, my love,” she said quietly and lay down to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
